We do live on
by Rain on your Back
Summary: HJ. Jeanne tient un journal... Et Hao met la main dessus.


**Nom :** We do live on

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK ne m'appartient pas… Jeanne, Hao, Marco et Meene non plus…

**Note :** … Eh ben… Je sais pas… Continuation du drabble des rumeurs? Références en tout cas. Même s'il est pas sur les rumeurs. Disons que tout le groupe des Shamans est au lycée, Jeanne vit avec Meene et Marco, etc…

* * *

_04 juin_

_Déjà un an que j'écris. Un an que je suis dans la même école que celui que je déteste le plus au monde. Un an que… Le temps passe et rien ne change…_

_Pourquoi la vie n'offre-t-elle rien de mieux ? Je déteste cette vie._

_Quand je regarde autour de moi je vois à quel point chacun est enfermé dans son propre monde. Personne ne prend plus de temps pour s'inquiéter de son voisin, à commencer par lui…_

_J'en ai chaque jour un peu plus assez de jouer un rôle. La fille pure, qui n'a le droit qu'à faire ses études pour finir enfermée dans un couvent… J'ai déjà dû subir l'Iron Maiden. Veut-on vraiment que je devienne folle ?_

_Et puis il est toujours autour de moi, à graviter comme s'il voulait aussi ajouter à mes problèmes. Il incarne l'interdit, le mal, mais quelque part…_

_Comme il doit être libre…_

_Ah ! Je suis pitoyable. J'imagine le rire que ça déclencherait chez lui s'il lisait ça. Déjà qu'il se prend pour le nombril du monde – nan, ça c'est Chocolove-san, lui ce serait plutôt un dieu ou je ne sais quoi… Un dieu avec des yeux bien trop innocents pour être honnête… _

_J'arrête d'écrire maintenant où je vais vraiment devenir dingue._

_A la prochaine…_

_Jeanne

* * *

_

_05 juin_

_Il continue ! Ca l'amuse de me torturer ! Chaque jour, il s'assoit à côté de moi, me balance des piques, plaisante sur mes cheveux ou mes yeux, et s'en va en riant. _

_J'ai essayé de le suivre sur son délire des rumeurs, mais les siennes sont trop… Malsaines… Pour moi. Il racontait même des choses sur Marco et Meene…_

_Il croit vraiment que je ne ressens rien ?_

_Si. Et ça l'amuse encore plus._

_RAH !_

_Je continue de me torturer. Pour lui. Comme toujours._

_REVEILLE-TOI, IDIOTE ! IL TE DETESTE ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE, TU AS VOULU LE TUER ! DE TOUTE FACON TU VAS DEVENIR SŒUR DANS UN COUVENT ALORS STOP LES FANTASMES !_

_Bon sang je le hais… Je le hais de me faire sentir si vulnérable, si stupide, si…_

_Faut que j'aille me coucher ou je vais vraiment me faire du mal…_

_Hao, je te déteste…_

_STOP ! … Je vais me coucher. Ca ira mieux demain, dirait Marco. Ca ira mieux demain… Vraiment ?_

_Jeanne

* * *

_

Le lendemain, Jeanne se réveilla en retard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elle fila à la douche, en ressortit en coup de vent et fila vers le lycée, un pain au chocolat – délicate attention de Meene – dans son sac. Prenant les transports en commun, elle eut à peine le temps de le manger avant de rentrer dans la salle de son premier cours, qu'elle avait en commun avec lui.

. _« Longue journée en perspective, courage Jeanne » _pensa-t-elle, le voyant s'avancer vers elle.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Elle sortit son bento de son sac – Marco étant Marco, vu qu'ils vivaient au Japon, ils devaient vivre comme Japonais – et partit dans le parc, préférant la solitude aux pépiements des filles de sa classe – toutes sous le charme du plus grand des Asakura.

Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un Hao très amusé sauter de la branche d'un arbre et atterrir en face d'elle.

- Q-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- J'ai oublié mon bento, alors je me distrais pour ne pas y penser, sourit-il.  
- En m'espionnant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, laissant son panier-repas à peine entamé.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon repas et me laisser tranquille.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle était partie. Plus loin, elle cogna sa tête contre un arbre. Il était horrible, horriblement ennuyant, horriblement frustrant… Horriblement attirant. AH ! Elle ne devrait pas connaitre des mots pareils…

Bientôt les cours reprirent et Jeanne souffla, séparée du brun pour les cours de langue – Hao avait pris français tandis que Jeanne préférait apprendre l'italien. Bizarrement, il n'était plus là l'heure d'après.

Dès la sonnerie de la fin des cours, le cœur battant la chamade, Jeanne rentra chez elle, fusant comme une fusée pour échapper au démon aux yeux de feu. Elle fit ses devoirs du mieux qu'elle put avant d'aller récupérer son carnet sous son lit, pour y noter l'atroce frustration qu'était Hao Asakura. L'albinos ne trouva rien et fronça les sourcils. Se glissant presque sous le sommier, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait disparu.

L'Iron Maiden fouilla sa chambre, retournant placards et tiroirs, jusqu'à devoir se résigner. Il n'était plus là.

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle faillit rentrer dans Meene. Avisant que la jeune femme – ou son compagnon à lunettes – pouvait l'avoir pris sans faire attention, elle demanda :

- Meene, est ce que toi ou Marco avez pris mon journal ?  
- Non, Jeanne-sama. Vous l'avez perdu ?  
- C'est impossible, murmura l'albinos, les yeux brillants. Je ne l'ai même pas sorti d'ici.  
- Je suis bien sortie vers trois heures, mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. Mais si vous voulez je peux cherch…  
- Oh non, coupa la jeune fille, les yeux cette fois-ci écarquillés.

Tout collait trop bien. L'absence d'Hao. La sortie de Meene. La disparition du journal.

- Jeanne-sama ?

- Hao !  
- ... Il attaque ? Je ne sens rien qui brûle…  
- Mais non ! Qui d'autre est capable de louper les cours uniquement pour récupérer un objet sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et sans toucher ni aux portes ni aux fenêtres ?  
- Oh ! Ouch. C'est vrai qu'il arrive à se glisser partout…

Jeanne se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, malheureuse comme les pierres.

- J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible dans ma vie précédente. La SEULE personne qui n'aurait jamais du tomber sur mon journal l'a trouvé. Et le connaissant, le cadenas ne va rien changer. La coïncidence est trop grande. Non, non, non, non et NON, c'est un cauchemar !  
- Calmez-vous Jeanne-sama. Ça ne sert a rien de paniquer, ce n'est pas forcément lui, et si c'est lui, vous n'aurez qu'à le voir et récupérer votre journal…  
- Il va en profiter à fond. Je suis maudite.

Meene soupira et laissa sa Jeanne-sama en proie à ses démons.

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche. L'albinos était partie marcher, au lieu de tourner comme un lion (lionne ?) en cage à force de s'inquiéter à propos de son journal. Ses pas la menèrent jusque dans le parc à côté de son lycée. Sans réellement y réfléchir, elle s'assit sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ohayô, Maiden-chan.

La voix moqueuse la fit sursauter et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

- Hao !  
- Qu'est ce qui peut bien préoccuper l'ange des X-Laws ?  
- Va-t-en d'ici, laissa tomber la jeune fille d'un ton fatigué. Laisse-moi tranquille…  
- T'es sûre que tu ne voulais rien me demander ?

Le sourire d'Hao ne promettait rien de bon. Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

- Mon journal, lâcha l'albinos d'une voix neutre.  
- Oh ! Tu veux le récupérer c'est ça ?  
- Alors c'est bien toi qui l'as ? Interrogea-t-elle avec colère.  
- Évidemment. Tu croyais quoi ?

Et ce sourire si fier, si amusé…

- Rends-le-moi maintenant ! Hurla Jeanne, hors d'elle. Ses yeux écarlates lançaient des éclairs.

Hao fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hnn… Non.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en servir contre moi ? Ben vas-y, raconte ça à qui tu veux, mais rends-le-moi !  
- Non. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir contre toi, reprit le pyromane d'une voix amusée.  
- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Il sourit devant l'évident malaise de la jeune fille.

- Je veux finir de lire un tel ouvrage avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire, il y a des choses très intéressantes dedans, et tu semble bien plus volubile avec lui qu'avec d'autres, dit-il sans camoufler le sous-entendu.  
- Je ne comprends pas, articula difficilement Jeanne.  
-Pourquoi, au lieu de confier ça à un cahier inutile, tu n'es pas venu dire les choses aux personnes concernées ? Quoique je n'en aie normalement pas besoin, il semblerait que tes pensées se cachent très loin dans ta petite tête, plaisanta-t-il en se rapprochant lentement. Donc, pourquoi ne pas venir m'en parler ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas TOTALEMENT envie d'être humiliée en public !  
- Qui te dit que tu aurais été humiliée, Maiden-chan ?  
- Heu…  
- Pour être franc, reprit Hao, il y a des erreurs là-dedans. Par exemple… Dans les dernières pages…

Jeanne se mit à trembler, et se laissa glisser le long du mur les jambes repliés contre elle, entourées de ses bras, fermant les yeux. Le brun sourit et feuilleta le carnet qu'il tenait et s'arrêta aux dernières pages écrites avant de poursuivre :

- Tu écris ici, je cite « Personne ne prend plus de temps pour s'inquiéter de son voisin, à commencer par lui…», il semblerait que tu parle de moi, alors que je m'inquiète pour la plupart des gens auxquels je parle… Sauf les nymphomanes de notre classe… Dont tu ne fais par partie. Sinon, après, tu dis que « Ça l'amuse de me torturer_ »_ or c'est en partie faux, parce que si ça m'amuse, c'est aussi le seul genre d'interactions que j'arrive à avoir avec toi… Et je n'ai pas du tout des yeux innocents ! Rah, je vais demander à Ryu de me donner des cours… Mouais, nan, plutôt… Rackist peut-être… ?

Faisant semblant d'être plongé dans des pensées bizarres, il se baissa et saisit le menton de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux rouges, le fixant avec surprise. La jeune fille était tendue comme un arc, cherchant un signe de moquerie dans les orbes chocolat du brun.

Elle n'en trouva pas.

Et le jeune omnyou se pencha un peu plus, capturant les lèvres de la petite albinos.

Le journal tomba, oublié, dans l'herbe.

* * *

**Hao:** Oooh... C'est mignon Maiden-chan...

**Jeanne:** ... C'EST FAUX!

**Hao:** Ah oui? ~

**Jeanne:** OUI!

**Antigone:** MOI JE DIS NON!

**Jeanne:** TOI ON T'AS PAS SONNEE! *renvoie Antigone dans son tombeau*

**Hao:** Eh bah dis donc, elle est dangereuse la Maiden... %)


End file.
